Romana's flight
by TonieleMegTina30
Summary: Romana hears the summons to Gallifrey and wants to resist it, could being trapped in E-space be the answer? Told from Romana's perspective. As always I do not own Doctor Who. Could go to a T rating depending on future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't want to go back….

Romanadvoratrelundar lay with her head in her pillow of her room in the Tardis. _Why must I leave? What do they expect me to do? While away my days as an archivist or some politician? There is too much to see and experience._ Romana lamented in her mind, after travelling with the doctor for so long it had opened her eyes to different ways of thinking and seeing the universe. Sure she was travelling with an agitating man at times but admittedly she had learnt alot. _Something I would never tell him, no doubt he would hold it over me._ She thought to herself. She sat up on her bed and smoothed out her blonde hair and played back those words that sounded like a death knell to her, "We want you to return to Gallifrey" _Why? Is it because I travel with a man who neglected his responsibility as president and travels the galaxies getting into trouble?_ "No, its never that simple with the Time Lords" She said laying back down with a pillow in her arms, her legs are in the air swaying back and forth like little green trees swaying in the breeze. "There is so much more to explore" She adds staring at the glass chess pieces, _And the Doctor is ok with this? Surely I'm not that difficult. There has to be a way that I can stay._ She got up again and paced the floor, she made sure her rooms were further away from the tardis control room so she could think. Romana could not imagine being holed up on Gallifrey, she began to understand why the Doctor had left and chose this life. She also understood why many became renegades, "Surely not all of us should be forced to stay" _We aren't all the Master._ She had read stories of when Gallifrey was once an empire spanning the known galaxies in a smaller universe, they then advanced their time travel and did away with the superstitions of the time. After which Gallifrey started meddling with other races in an effort to help out or exert control, then a few incidents suddenly made Gallifrey isolated and to effect stagnate in their advances. Not that there werent still advancements but without outside influence... _I know what I would do if I were President….wait I dont want to go back!_

"Romana?" The Doctors deep voice sounded muffled behind the door, she did not answer.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely, Romana nods but does not turn to face him.

"Cant go against Time Lords Romana" he says honestly.

"You did….once" She sat up and reminded him of the times he had gone up against them.

"Yes, and lost" he looked at her with soft brown eyes, he didnt want her to leave either but he felt there was nothing he could do.

"Well then I guess theres no point in fighting then" she holds back her tears and brushes back a long strand of blonde hair and walks back to the console room followed closely by the tall scarf wearing time lord. _He doesnt want me to leave either I can tell, so why doesnt he fight this? Cant we just run? No….we cant Romana, the time lords could recall the tardis if they wanted me back that bad._ She dreaded seeing Gallifrey again, despite its beauty right now it was tantamount to a prison or cage. _I mean we live in dome that insulates us from the outside._ The Doctor entering had interrupted her thoughts, she corrected him subtly when he punched in the coordinates, "It will be good to see Leela and Andred and you get to see your twin K-9" He said with that big toothy grin of his. He looked over at romana, _I know but we have to. Dont make this harder than it already is._ He thought a jolt of the tardis broke both Time Lords out of their reveries and both looked over the console, "What happened?" Romana asked wondering if the Doctor touched something he shouldnt have; he usually did.

The Doctor wasnt sure, when it appeared that the Tardis had landed he opened the veiw screen, it showed a desolate terrain. "I believe thats the death zone on Gallifrey, lets go then" he says grabbing his hat and walking out the door, Romana tries to leave but hears a sharp "Romana!" She walks slowly back and hears another "Romana!" She felt like a sulking time tot as she exited the Tardis to her inevitable imprisonment back on…. _wait...this isnt Gallifrey._ She realised….

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Of marshmen and indecision

"This isn't Gallifrey" Romana exiting the TARDIS after hearing the doctor bellow her name. _Should I be happy?_

"But the coordinates say it is" the Doctor said not wanting to be corrected.

Romana looked around, this place was tropical and green. Gallifrey had the orange painted skies with twin suns, red grass, silver trees, and in some areas arid deserts. Her ancestral home was near a lake and it was not by any means tropical and green. "Well unless Gallifrey lost one of its suns I don't think this is" her tone was that of annoyance at both the situation and the Doctor.

 _That is strange about the same coordinates though._ She quietly admitted in her mind.

The Doctor looked down at her and in an equally annoyed voice he remarked, "Then my dear Romana where are we?"

"That is a good question" she answered back.

Both were flustered and for once neither had any answers; this was strange for two clever time lords. He storms back into the TARDIS with Romana in toe. K-9 is in the console room while they again look at the image and coordinates, "10-0-11-00:0-2" it read. "This can't be right" the doctor took off his hat and brown curly locks fell into his large expressive eyes. Romana gave an exasperated sigh, "So where are we then? If the coordinates say one thing and show another?"

The Doctor tilts his head as that was a good question, he paced the floor in thought til their robot dog spoke up.

"Master." K-9 Said

Ignoring K-9 Romana asked, "Well, what are we going to do?"

"Stay where we are til we figure out where here is." he stated giving her a _I really dont know Romana_ look in his eyes. He bends down by the console and starts looking for solutions to this problem, Romana rolls her eyes; "Something is going to get worse if you fiddle"

"Nonsense" he states, then the console begins smoking, Romana raised an eyebrow. _Told you so._

"Dont say it Romana just dont say it" He knew that "I told you so look" very well after the time they had spent together and the infuriating thing was she was always right. _Why do you always have to be right?_

"Say what?" She feigned innocence when he said that and smiled sweetly. _I am just glad I am not on Gallifrey._

Sometime later whilst the two time lords tried to figure out their predicament Romana and the Doctor hear a noise, when they stick their heads over the console they see a strangely dressed youth enter the tardis and faint. "Who is that?" the doctor points, Romana moves hair out of her face. "Good question and why did the doors open to let him in?" she wondered aloud.

 _Please dont let this strange boy become another stray to pick up and take with us? please…._ She inwardly pleaded. The Doctor had a tendency to pick up other sentients and it annoyed her to a degree. _Some of the people we have met I could tolerate but i have a feeling this one is…._ She stopped herself, she didnt know this boy's situation she had no right to judge even if the fear of the doctor acquiring another passenger was present. _He might have answers to our questions Romana ever think of that?_ A chiding voice reminded her.

"Romana? Gallifrey to Romana?" The doctor waved his hand in front of her face breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up into his eyes, "yes?"

"Help me with him?" He bent down and grabbed him by the waist whilst she grabbed his legs, they laid him to rest in her room, the Doctor noticed the wound on his leg and began dressing it as soon as he found the near by medkit Romana had in her room.

When the boy did wake up he says urgently that he has to warn them, "warn who? About what?" The time lord asked bewildered by this teen.

"Mistfall!" he says, his eyes dart around the room like a scared little mouse.

"Mistfall?" The Doctor asks even more bewildered.

The boy nods and explains his predicament and how his brother didnt believe him and thinks its a myth.

They listen to him briefly before heading back to the console going over what they had just heard, they deduce the type of government and environment, the boy comes out again mentioning what else he remembers. By the end of the conversation the doctor is about to leave when romana mentions the coordinates again, "I just noticed something, these are negative coordinates that jolt we felt? I think we might have left real space." she makes another deduction. The Doctor nods and leaves with K-9 leaving Romana with the boy, "Oh I dont think we asked you your name" she said genially, _I cant just call him boy now can I?_

"Adric, and I must go warn the others" he starts to leave when she hands him a locator beacon, "should be able to find your way back with this" She said, "Oh and how is your knee?"

"Its healed" he said lifting his pant leg to show her, she raised an eyebrow and watched him leave.

Left alone with her thoughts she began trying to undo the damage done by the doctor, her thoughts began to drift.

 _If we find a way out, maybe when we reach Gallifrey I can steal a Tardis. A more advanced model that is. No….that wouldnt work, I could always make the tardis go to another world instead of Gallifrey and make my escape! Thats irrational...no. I could stay in this negative coordinate space we are in….yes….I will have to think about this more._ She nodded to herself and continued to fix the console. "Maybe I could steal this tardis and leave the doctor on earth? No that would be mean." She felt slight anger when thinking of the Doctor, she wanted him to say "No, you dont have to go back" but he didnt. She sighed, "Guess I better face the inevitable, I have to go home sometime" she said resignedly.

Lost in thought she didnt realise how much time had gone by and was startled at first by the group of dirty teenagers advancing on her. Adric was among them and looked a bit apologetic, she eyes him and shakes her head. One of the teenagers grabs her from behind to make her comply and answer their leaders questions about the Doctor, there is a struggle between time lady and young man which only lasts a few seconds before she now holds the knife. At first she points it at the young man who held her, then she gives it back giving a fierce stare that made him look away.

"Alright you lot what do you want then?" She asked a little sternly, _I hope you have a good reason Adric for bringing in these ruffians._

"It is about mist fall" One of the teenagers says which causes a little worry in romana's mind.

She goes over to the Tardis and before she can do anything there is a jolt again, the teens look scared. "Whats happening?" a girl asks.

"I think the tardis is somehow being picked up" Romana summasied.

When it stops the teens want out, _Yes, please leave!_

She pushes that thought aside to ask Adric something, "Is there anything that could pick up something about 5 times 10 to the 6th kilos in your gravity?"

The boys eyebrows furrow, "No"

They start going on about marshmen and where they are on the planet, eventually K-9 returns with marshmen following who proceed to smash him. "Oh no K-9" _Looks like its back to the repair shop with you...poor dog._

Upon re entering the tardis they all try to work out what these marshmen want, it becomes apparent they want to use it as a battering ram. "Are we going to let that happen?" asked one of the teens.

"No in fact we are going to take off or atleast try to" she says pushing a few buttons on the console as Adric watches.

"I dont think you can do that in a cave" he remarked.

"You'll see" she says back and is about to shut the door when the girl runs in, "They appear to be leaving"

"Do they indeed?" she tilting her head slightly, she gets out of the Tardis and notices a large spider, "hmm...an arachnid scared them off?"

One of the teenage boys pointed, "Another one"

"They're only spiders, nothing to fear" she reassured them.

Once the spiders started to move faster the teens panicked and ran into the tardis, shutting the door on Romana and leaving her to her fate. _Those little brats! Calm down romana they are only…._ "Ow!" she screams as one spider bites her, she feels poison rush through her body and everything goes black.

Later Romana feels her mind is not her own as she starts to do things that wouldnt otherwise be helpful to the Doctor, those teenagers or the other inhabitants of the Starliner. She feels like she has no control over her body either, _No dont let those creatures in._ She does anyway, visibly she has a vein running up her face and down her neck a clear sign she isnt herself. She slowly makes her way to the Tardis and sees the Doctor, the poison in her mind wants her to infect him too so she swipes at him. Strangely enough she feels good swiping her long nails at the doctor as part of her is mad at him, _Why wont you let me stay?_ She thinks before the last shred of herself is gone and she doesnt hear his words. She sees K-9 however, its his head but she knows that dog. Almost hypnotically she stares at it then her eyes go to the tardis where she presses herself against it in fascination. The doctors voice is soft, "Stay by the Tardis"

She agrees to do so and then when a marsh man approaches she swats him away from her precious blue box. _I have no idea what this is but its mine!_

It doesnt take long before she loses interest and seeks the Doctor out once more to attack, before she can reach him she is knocked out by adric and placed on the examination table. The Doctor does his work and soon enough she awakes again after making a suggestion and smiling sweetly. _Good to have my mind as my own again._

They spend the rest of the time expelling the marsh men from the starliner then explaining their origins to the indecisive deciders. Afterwards the two time lords leave and unbeknownst to them Adric has stowed aboard.

Romana goes to her room after such a harrowing day of realisations, annoying teenagers with knives, marshmen, and deciders who should have been called indeciders or procrastinators. _I am glad that Adric isnt aboard "Oh look at me I have star for mathematical excellence" Give me a break._ She stopped herself again on those thoughts, the boy had lost his family he needs something to hold on to why not an accomplishment. She also thought of the fact that they were trapped in Exo-space or E-space. _So we are trapped...that means I get more time on the Tardis, part of me hopes we stay trapped._ She falls asleep soon after reading a novel about the Arthurian Legend and wonders where they will be off to next in this strange place.


	3. Chapter 3

Romana the Vampire Slayer

The Tardis hummed with life as the two time lords scurried around the console, the Doctor was flipping switches and Romana went around and corrected him as always. He never noticed thank goodness but Romana knew one day he would, _I would still correct him._ She thought.

The Doctor and Romana were stuck in a pocket dimension known as E-Space; an area of zero coordinates unlike the N-Space they come from. Romana thought this was both a blessing and a curse, on one hand it meant she did not have to be back on Gallifrey, on the other hand they didn't know this area of space and being stuck here was not going to benefit anyone.

For now she was going to enjoy the little extra time in the Tardis, the Doctor however wanted to leave E-space as quickly as possible. _Can't wait to get rid of me can you?_ She thought sarcastically, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Doctor what if there is no other planet out here?" she asked when a thought sprung to her mind.

"Don't be silly Romana E-space isn't that small" he remarked then opened the view screen and all they saw was green coloured space with yellow stars. Romana looked closely and sighed, "So for now till we figure out how to get back we are stuck here?"

"Yes, unfortunately." The Doctor replied

They closed the viewscreen and flew listlessly through the unknown and strange space til they did see a planet on their next view. "Hmmm, maybe this planet has some scientists who know about this phenomenon." The Doctor suggested and Romana agreed.

Within seconds the tardis landed, Romana looked at the scanner, "signs of life, air breathable, lets see what we are dealing with"

Before she could move for view screen controls the Doctor was already pushing the button, the scene now was of medieval castle with a small village surrounding, "Ahh classic Medieval scene, villages look like ducklings huddled around their mother."

Romana looked and twisted a long strand of blonde hair, '"I can see that"

"Well let's go then we won't get any answers standing around will we?" he grabbed his hat, coat, and scarf and walked out of the doors.

 _No, I thought that's how we solved all our problems._ She thought before putting on her beige jacked over the knitted waistcoat and matching trousers, she placed white gloves on before stepping out herself next to the doctor in all his shades of red, purple, and orange. He had a telescope with him as he looked at the castle and village, "Just as I thought classic medieval scene; villages like ducklings huddled around their mother." he was satisfied at being right this time.

The doctor handed the telescope to Romana who looked through it, "Hmm...I see"

He takes it back and motions for her to follow, thoughts race in her mind when she looked at the oddly shaped castle, _I don't think I have seen anything like it, it almost looks like a...no...it can't be._ She was noting its resemblance to that of a rocket but maybe it was just the angle she was walking from. She tilted her head again and stared at it, _there is something off about it and this whole place._

When they arrived at the village they got a lot of stares their way, many of the peasants looked away or down submissively. Romana tried to smile at one of them but they quickly ran into their homes or workplaces, _that is odd._ "Doctor do you notice-" she was about to ask but his long legs carried him further towards what looked like a tavern. "Doctor wait!" she called after him and entered the very empty looking tavern.

"What can I do you for my Lords?" a man in armour asked upon seeing the two nicely dressed strangers.

"Oh...um...do you have any scientists around here?" he asked leaning down to speak the guard.

"Scientists?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes, scient-" the doctor stopped short when he realised he wasn't getting anywhere with this man.

"My Lords I must depart" he bows his apologies and hurriedly leaves the room.

The Doctor and Romana exchange looks, neither thought they looked like Lords at all. They left shortly afterwards not feeling to comfortable in that tavern with all the stares and fearful glances. They took a walk into the woods in hopes they might find something or someone that could answer their questions.

As they walk they spot a man, "Oh hello, perhaps you can help?" The Doctor smiles amiably as usual, _"Do you want a Jelly Baby?" will be asked next no doubt._ Romana thought then turned her attention to rustling leaves as more men appeared. "You are coming with us" one of them says. The doctor and romana nod as they wanted answers anyway, this was a strange place.

They arrive at a hidden cave entrance where an old man and a group of humans are, Romana and the Doctor notice the earth technology and agree to fix it. They discover a databank from the ship The Hydrax; along with this images of a Capt. Sharkey, Nav. Officer Lauren MacMillan, and Science Officer Anthony O'Conner. A man named Tarak says he recognises them as The Three who rule.

"The three who rule?" Romana wonders, confused.

"Yes, it is they who govern the village" another man says.

 _Interesting…._ Romana thinks.

In the end they are free to go as both want to see these "Three" rulers, "I wonder what the Hydrax looked like" Romana said on the way back to the village.

"That is a good question romana, I think-" the doctor stopped short when all of the sudden a swarm of bats surrounded them.

The swarm seemed to stop when a man appeared, he called himself, "Habris." He instantly made Romana feel uncomfortable, _something off about this man…._ she noticed how they seemed to vanish and fly away when he arrived, the Doctor seemed to notice too but gave her a look of "keep quiet" as they walked to the strangely shaped castle.

The interior of the castle they were brought to was a lavish room of red velvets and gold lined chairs, it was a room fit for king or three aristocrats. Habris introduced them to Camilla and Zargo two sallow looking humans, they all looked like they hadn't slept or ate. Romana smiled sweetly so as not to arouse suspicions, she listened to them talk of how well they took care of their village and its people to which Romana started to have very choice words in her mind but kept those to herself. "And your people are happy?" she asked.

"Ofcourse they are, without us they would surely starve" Camilla said imperiously

Something else weird happened when romana cut herself with glass whilst drinking wine. Camilla's eyes seemed entranced by the sight and hungry, "It's just a small cut I will be fine" Romana pulled her hand away quickly, _it is not that bad._ Camilla continued to stare at her with the same hungry gaze. There was more awkwardness to be had with more questions about the village and the lack of technology.

They are soon interrupted by habris who tells them that the "Time of arising" is at hand. "Do remain here" Camilla says before closing the doors and placing two guards at the door. Left alone the Doctor and Romana look around, "So what do we think of our hosts?" he sits on the throne and taps the armrests, "I don't know if you noticed the odd shape of this castle or the reaction when I said "Hydrax." I bet this is the Hydrax and this is the pilot's chair maybe?" he looked to romana sitting by him on the other throne, "Right pilot here, co pilot there" Romana kicked her legs and nodded, she then got off the chair when the doctor started mentioning an inspection hatch, she searched by his chair and lifted the velvet covering, _ah ha._ "Doctor?" she said pretending not to know what she had found and pointed to the side of his chair. He comes over and romana moves to the chair smiling, _I will just pretend you found it._ She thinks and sure enough, "Romana! I found it"

"Did you?" She said in mock surprise.

"Let's have a look shall we?"

"Uh not just now I am enjoying this seat.." she teases then follows him.

What they find is even more gruesome and alarming, "Are those what I think they are?" She asked nervously.

"They appear to be and look over here, well actually what would you expect not to be in a fuel tank?" he asked

"I can imagine a lot of things that don't belong in fuel tanks" She says trying not to look at all the bodies surrounding them with the clear tubes running from their arms down to Gallifrey knows where.

"Blood" he stated in a low tone that made Romana's own blood run cold, she felt a shiver down her spine as she looked in the barrel. _Just what are we dealing with here? I shudder to think. There were legends of….no….it can't be. I can't believe this but I wish I was on gallifrey...well to confirm what I am suspecting._

She has more thoughts and fears as they climb down from the Hydrax and into a cave, there it confirms there suspicions when they hear what sounds like a heartbeat. They listen to the ominous sounding pounding and heard an even more ominous voice, "You are in the resting place….I am Aukon...welcome"

 _He must be the third who rules._ Romana turned to face the third sickly looking man with the creepy looking smile.

"Ahh well it's an interesting...resting place?" The doctor queried.

"Yes, the great one rests here" he says with a mad glint in his eyes.

The doctor and romana ponder this, _blood, sickly looking rulers, great one….sounds like the tales of Vampires on Gallifrey…_

"You are vampires" the doctor proclaimed pointing at the man.

"Yes doctor, and you too could join us and live forever" Aukon said enticingly as he approached them both.

"You can join us like your little friend" he adds

"What little friend?" Romana asked a little confused, surely K-9 would make an awful vampire.

"The boy? You see when the Great One arises he will take us out of this universe and back into ours" the man continues showing his insanity more.

"The boy? Oh...Adric?" Romana tilted her head then looked to the Doctor.

"Adric? Adric!" The Doctor spat, "How did he get? Oh nevermind that"

Aukon grew tired of their questions and began to exert his will psychically towards the Doctor, "I am afraid Doctor you will not have a choice should no be your answer, I can control your mind."

Romana watches this transpire and looks around for something, anything to….She picked up a piece of the cave wall and throws it at Aukon who has the ware with all to turn and destroy it. The Doctor grabs Romana's hand and covers his eyes, "That wont work on us we are Time Lords"

The man hissed, "The Ancient Enemy!"

Romana and the Doctor waste no time in trying to escape but are stopped by Camilla and Zargo who wish to feed on them, Aukon stops them saying that one of them will be a sacrifice. They are taken to the cells where the Doctor starts talking of Vampires much to Romana's dismay.

"You know thousands of years ago back when the universe was smaller; Gallifrey was an empire. One of the fledgling empires when the Racnoss and Vampires were rampaging the galaxies. Rassilon decided to fight the vampires so he created Bow ships as these creatures were larger than what is presented on earth in novels. The Time lords battled the King Vampire and his followers resulting in many casualties, this lead to the time lords becoming sickened of violence forever. Strangely enough the King Vampire disappeared, he could have come here to E-space." The Doctor finished his tale of Vampires and Time lords with a captive audience of Romana and even the guards who were pretending not to listen to this story.

"So what must we do then if this is one of those ancient vampires?" Romana asked.

"By decree of Rassilon it must be destroyed, it's a Time Lord's duty" he answers in a solemn voice.

 _Why does this seem familiar….wait that show I watched from earth in the 1990s; Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I guess the Doctor is Giles and I am Buffy._ Romana smiles at that thought and nods, "Understood Doctor"

Whilst they are attacking Tarak arrives and attacks the guards freeing the time lords, Romana and Tarak decide to go and find Adric whilst the Doctor heads back to the Tardis for some answers.

Romana does find Adric who is wearing finer clothes now and is sound asleep, she gestures to Tarak to stay well back and goes to check on him. She moves to wake him up and the glazed look in his eyes tells her a lot of what has happened; he's been hypnotised. Shortly after Adric wakes Camilla and Zargo follow, a fight ensues and Tarak dies leaving Romana alone with two vampires and a hypnotised Alzarian. _I need to rethink my plan and sadly I do not have the enhanced strength of Buffy._ She thought as they closed in on her.

"I must feed on the living!" Camilla said eyeing the Time Lady hungrily. Zargo follows with the same look. They are stopped again by Aukon, "She like the boy is a sacrifice to the Great One." Camilla begrudgingly backs off, as does Zargo.

Adric does something surprising and says, "Me a sacrifice? Surely I can join you? It would be far more advantageous."

 _What?! They are vampires you fool! Vampires!_ Romana glares at the young man she had risked her own life to try and save.

The three vampires smile satisfactorily and leave them alone for a time to get prepared, Romana still unbelieving what she has head come from the boy's mouth.

"Do you have any idea what you are getting into? They are vampires adric!" She tells him sternly.

"Why of course I do Romana, if its a choice between being one of the dinner guests and being on the menu I am going to choose the latter." He said patronisingly.

"Dont you dare patronise me child! They are vampires Adric!" Her voice was raised in a warning and her blue eyes were fierce and stormy. _How dare this boy disrespect me! What a little brat!_

Romana remained silent so as not to say anything else she would regret, this kid was unbelievable. The little know it all had an attitude, she knew that but this? _I can't believe I wasted my time trying to save him._

A few hours later Romana was dressed up and seemingly unaware of her surroundings, Adric walked alongside her and tried to coax her out of her trance, "Romana!" he whispered but she wasnt there mentally. Again her mind had been taken over, she wasn't aware that she was lying on a table to be sacrificed or that she was being bitten by a swarming bat. Her awareness didn't come back till much later when a giant hand came up out of the ground and one of the Hydrax's scout ships crashed into his heart. "Well that is one way to deal with it" she remarked less nervous now.

The Doctor, Romana, Adric, and K-9 helped the rebel group they had befriended start to rebuild and progress as they should have rather than regress further as they had with "The Three Who Rule" in control. They say their goodbyes and head off again in time and space, well E space. Romana sits in her room contemplating many things.

 _So are we going to take that kid home? And can we get out of E-Space? Do I want to leave? I will just be sent to Gallifrey. I do not want to return home._

She fell asleep not so peacefully as these thoughts and more raged through her mind as the tardis traveled through the green space they were in. It would be awhile before they would find anything with there many travels til one day….


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbye Doctor

 _I can't believe this...I'm truly on my own...well with K9….. but the Tardis is gone as is that annoying little...nevermind. The point is I am no longer traveling with the Doctor._ Romanadvoratrelundar thought quietly. The four of them had arrived at a strange place with a gateway, leontine mesomorphs, and some less than savoury characters. In the end Romana had made her decision; to stay in E-Space. _I won't go back to Gallifrey and I want to help these people._ She thought determinedly to herself as she and K9 walked together in their new lives.

She couldn't believe the events that had taken place, a lion like humanoid entering and controlling the tardis, she being forced to locate a gateway due to her time sensitivity, and the choice that had been following her from the start; stay or go. She chose to stay, she had weighed the pros and cons and even made a list:

PROS:

I can help these people

No stuffy Gallifreyan politics and stifling atmosphere

So much to learn and understand about E-Space.

I can have my own adventures….alongside my trusty K9.

New start

No annoying bratty know-it-alls (was I like this myself?)

I'm 150 now I can make my own decisions

No summons from Gallifrey

Probably more civiliastions I can help as well as the current one

It could be fun

CONS:

No Doctor; no best friend

No Tardis and no conceivable way out

Plenty of dangers here (isn't there in N-Space though?)

Only company other than Leontyne mesomorphs is a computer

New rules

How will I get transportation?

Just how big is E-Space anyway?

The fear of the Unknown (hey pull yourself together you can handle this!)

Should I have gone?

Could the time lords still find me? (Oh I hope not for Rassilon's Sake)

Romana smiled at her little list she had made that day and even showed it to K9, "Do not fear Mistress, I have defensive capabilities"

"Thank you K9" She patted the metal head and continued to walk forward, finally accepting her decision to stay, who knows what this new space had in store for the two of them. _Goodbye Doctor, and be careful._

Authors Note: This is end of her travels with the doctor but a new start to a E-Space series thank you for reading.


End file.
